The Blue Star Gunblade legacy
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: This is about these legendary gunblades and the people that go searching for them! This is my first ff8 fanfiction so please give it a chance!


**Author's note**: Uh…..I don't really know what to say except this is my first ff8 fanfic, so cut me some slack please. By the way the italics "_i_" in this story mean whispering, and (hi or whatever) just means that's what they are thinking! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy 8, any characters mentioned in my story from the game aren't mine, and gunblades aren't mine (although the legendary gunblades are mine!) All this belongs to the greatness of Squaresoft!

**The Blue Star Gunblade legacy **

**Chapter one, the beginning of a legacy **

Long ago when people first got the idea for a gun and a blade and came up with a gunblade, they also made special gunblades known as the legendary gunblades. Each were scattered out around the world, hidden in the strangest places.

They were know as: the crystal silver gunblade which is made of solid silver with a normal crystal embedded in it, the emerald gunblade which was made of nothing but emerald with a strange writing encrypted on it and was said to be from outer space, the ruby diamond gunblade which was solid ruby with a diamond embedded in it, and there was the blue star gunblade which had blue star carved into it and a black diamond embedded in the center of the star that was said to be enchanted…. but that's not where this story starts, not at all! It all started long ago….

A woman was driving late one rainy night, and as she went down the road she started to hear a noise far off. At first she thought it was just an animal of some sort, but as she got closer she could tell it was a voice! Then suddenly she saw a person standing in the middle of the road, holding their hand up, signing to stop! She came to a screeching halt, terrified that she was going to hit the person! She stopped in the middle of the road, and as she did she noticed that there were two people and one of carrying something. One of the people came to the passenger's side of her car and opened door and said in a sweet tone of voice,

"Please! Take care of our kid! He's very young and we can't take him with us! They'll…. find us and kill all three of us! Please take care of him!" the dark figure, the driver thought sure was a woman from her voice, said.

"I'll treat him as if he was my own!" she responded.

"Thank you! I'll be forever grateful!" the woman said, then the two dark figures disappeared into the woods. When she got home her husband saw she was carrying an infant and said,

"How are we supposed to take care of a baby? We never agreed on this!" the woman replied with,

"You won't believe this but, as I was coming home there were these people that stood in the middle of the road to stop me! The mother and father were in great danger and begged me to take their baby so it wouldn't get harmed! Please let us take care of it, I don't want it ending up in an orphanage!" She begged her husband.

"Ok, if it's that way then I guess we can learn to be parents." He said smiling down at the small child wrapped in cloth.

**Around 16 years later**

"Please! Mom, Dad! Please! I promise I won't get into any trouble! Please! I've wanted to go out and look for the Blue Star Gunblade ever since I heard of it! I beg you!" a very excited son begged on his knees.

"Well, he has saved up enough money for a plane, _and besides I've never seen him this excited before! This is very unlike him!" _his mother said.

"Well I really think he should go to an other Garden! Why should he ruin his chance to be a SeeD?" his father said in a tone of disapproval.

"Well that's true because most people that set out to find the Blue Star Gunblade never succeed! If you do go you have to promise me that you'll still be in a Garden, ok?" his mother said agreeing with what his father said.

"Really? That's all I have to do to get to go out and try and find it? Good." He said as he ran up to his room to get his belongings. As he came down the steps of the log cabin and headed towards the door his mom called after him,

"Keno! Remember! The world is a lot bigger than this little place! If you ever can't find a space to call your own in this world, remember you always have a place here!" Then he ran back and gave his mother a hug and said,

"I'll be fine! Aren't I always!" "Actually there was the time you fell off that bridge and the time when…." His mother said.

"Ok ok, so I wasn't always fine but…oh whatever" he said not wanting to waste another second. Just was he was almost all the way out the door, his mother called out,

"By the way…. good luck!", and he replied with,

"Thanks!". As he put his luggage up in the bus, and got on the bus, he watched as his parents waved goodbye. (I wonder how they'll be the next time I see them? I hope I can actually find the Blue Star Gunblade…if I don't then all this will have been a waste of time…) he thought to himself as he watched his home slowly drift away.

Keno was going to the airport to go to Balamb to join the Balamb Garden, and become a SeeD. When he went through the doors of the airport he noticed the place was pretty deserted where he was.

'I guess that everyone it waiting to see the plane come down at the gate where you get on the plane. It's almost here, I guess I understand why they're all there', he thought as he handed his luggage to someone bringing them out to the plane. Just as he was heading to the gate himself a young girl that looked to be the same age as Keno ran up to him and said in a panic,

"Please help me find this case! It's black with a white star engraved on it! Please sir! I have to find it!"

"And what would be in this case?" Keno replied.

"My…gunblade! I made it myself custom made! It was really expensive to make but more importantly I put a lot of work into making it." She said sadly.

"Well I don't see how anyone can lose a gunblade and a case but I understand how you must feel. I made my own gunblade too and I don't know what I'd do if I lost it. So…I'll help you." He said.

"You have a gunblade too? Well I would talk but I have to find mine!" She said.

"I understand". Then they went off to find it, and fast because they only had a few minutes before the plane took off. He casually walked to the back of the room and looked around, then spotted the case in the left corner hidden behind some potted plant. He picked it up and carried it to a very frantic young girl.

"Thank you so much! Hey, wait are you going to Balamb to go to their Garden too?" she then said excited.

"Yeah, why?" Keno asked.

"Well…maybe I'll see ya there!" she said then running off to catch the plane.

Then he realized he should be running too because it was minutes away from leaving! He ran so fast that he pasted up the young girl and ran out to the plane, which was leaving! The plane wasn't but a couple feet away from the boarding platform and the flight attendant hadn't closed the door yet so he jumped for it! The flight attendant stood in awe that he made it and helped him up. Just as he stood up that girl came running up to the platform.

"You'll have to jump!" he said. 'Well, I…guess I'll have to or wait for the next flight…well here I goooo!', she thought as she backed up and took a great leap.

She could feel nothing but air under her feet! She could see the plane door, and…she missed it by a few feet! Then Keno immediately lay down and grabbed her hand.

"P…Please don't let me fall! I…I don't want to die!" she screamed over the plane's engines.

"I'm not going to let you fall!" he said pulling her closer to the plane, then trying to lift her up…but it wasn't working…she was slipping…his gloves were too slick to hold on to her.

"I…I'm going to die aren't I?" she said very scared.

'No! I have an idea just hold on tight!" he called down to her. He let go of one of her hands and she screamed, very scared. He then pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth and threw it over to the side. Then he grabbed a hold of her other hand again and done the same with the other hand. Then he was able to pull her up. She climbed up with his help and once on the plane said,

"Thank you so much!" "No problem." He said.

"Now where do you to daredevils sit?" The flight attendant asked.

"First" "Third" they said.

"You're third class" the girl said.

"Yeah. I saved up my money to get on this plane at all!" he said.

"Then take my ticket!" she said. "No. I don't want to be in first class anyways. I'm not that kind of person."

"But you saved my life and helped my find my gunblade when it was lost! It's the least I can do! How else will I repay you?" she replied.

"You don't have to repay me! It was my idea for you to jump and I agreed to help you find your gunblade. You didn't have to jump you know." He said.

"Well, you didn't have to grab my hand, but you did and I haven't done anything for you!" she then said.

"But I don't expect you to do anything for me." He said walking off to his seat in the back of the plane. 'The sky is so beautiful from this view, and I'll be in Balamb in a few hours…',he thought to himself as he watched the airport disappear through the clouds.


End file.
